A down under reunion
by miracleboi
Summary: Robert has moved to Australia after Rebecca and the white family moved to Australia taking Seb with them Story takes place about 5-6 years later
1. Chapter 1

So my life story has quite a few twists and turns in it, but this story or part of my life changed me forever and I guess I shall start at the beginning eh?

Well, it's been three years since Rebecca and her family, the Whites, moved halfway around the world to Australia with my one and only son I care about, Sebastian, to ensure that I couldn't see or have anything to do with him and their family.

However, what they didn't bank on was me actually making my way and following them to the land down under and to find and be with my son and maybe bring him back home with me.

Only problems was, I didn't count on two things making this decision any helpful nor any easy. In fact, one of the decision literally broke me even further.

The first decision was, well trying to get all the official documentation including visa's which took at best a fairy time to get approved, but the second decision was by far the worst decision of my life, having to not see or be near the only guy I ever could have wanted to be like and call my husband. Granted, we had already broken up by this stage but the fact I couldn't get another chance to, I don't know, maybe get back together with him just almost broke me and almost led me to consider possibly ending it all.

What stopped me, was simply the thought of never seeing or holding my little son ever again. That thought helped me continue my determination to find Seb and to be his father, to love and hold him and care for him like a good father should. Something my own father lacked and something I was determined not to be like.

So, after getting all the documentation approved, I left the village in the darkness of night one day and left with just a few messages, letters and email advising of my departure to Victoria, Dianne and others…..except Aaron. I….I just couldn't bring myself to send him anything. Was bad enough we weren't together anymore anyways.

I had checked into a Hotel the next day in London, just so I could freshen myself up and get ready for the long haul flight to Australia. I had checked in with my investigators in Australia and London to give me an update on their whereabouts of Rebecca and Seb, to which I was advised they were living in Melbourne's inner city but were planning to move to Sydney in a few weeks. Obviously Bondi beach had been calling Chrissy and Lachlan to much, because they always said they would want to move there and be close to Bondi and the beachfront there.

After taking a shower, change of clothes and bags all packed and ready, I headed off to the airport to board my flight. It would be a 20 hour flight from London Gatwick to Perth, Western Australia. I could have gone onto a flight heading to Sydney instead, but they would mean a change over in Dubai and extra flying time, whereas the flight to Perth was non-stop and not raise any hopes of being discovered or stopped at Sydney airport.

The flight was boring and excruciating long. Almost felt like a lifetime really but I know it wasn't. Once I had touched down in Perth, I had checked into the hotel I booked prior to my flight and took the chance to again freshen up but to also have a good night's kip.

A couple of days later I boarded a flight to Sydney, into a hotel apartment I had booked and paid 6 months in advance. Let me just say that was expensive. It took a while of both surveillance of Rebecca and the White family, tracking down their new home location along with their daily activities and lives.

This carried on for months, constant investigation whilst I tried my hardest to avoid going directly up to them and having it out. Even my investigators found it hard to keep my from going to them whilst they looked into their dealings and moves. But I guess timing is everything and the right time had not yet presented itself.

Well that is, until a tragic accident occurred that would change not only my life, but my sons life also in ways that I could never see coming at all.

Rebecca, Seb along with Chrissy, Lachlan and his grandfather Lawrence, who was the driver, were involved in a head on collision that resulted in both Lachlan, Chrissy and Lawrence all being killed whilst Rebecca and Seb surviving the crash, though due to internal and brain injuries incurred in the crash, Rebecca had undergone multiple surgeries and had been placed in an induced coma for months, to help speed up the recovery.

They had been driving up north towards Newcastle and the Hunter Valley on the main motorway to the north of sydney that connects its major city to the central, mid and far north coasts of New South Wales and continues to connect further north up past the Queensland/NSW border.

When I had learnt of the accident via my investigators, I immediately headed up to the local hospital in Newcastle, John Hunter Hospital, and had practically moved up there overnight, as I had to now look after all went on for 6 month, sending most of my day looking after Seb and watching over Rebecca in her hospital bed. All those tubes and wires coming from underneath her blankets and hospital gown.

You're probably asking yourself, but how was I able to look after Seb? Well the good thing is that I was listed down as Seb's father on the birth certificate and kept a copy of this document with me at all times. When I arrived at the hospital I had a bit of explaining and after the police spoke and double checked and verified my story, the authorities including DOCs (Dept of Community Services) who made me sign a whole bunch of documents, allowed and granted custody of Seb, to ensure he wasn't placed into a foster family whilst his mother recovers.

Fast forward 2 years, I now live with Rebecca and Seb in Parramatta area in Sydney's growing western suburbs, and before you ask, no, we're not together. We have our own seperate lives and well lovers, but are together to help raise our child together, but so I can also help look after Rebecca, who has some memory loss still.

Though Rebecca's partner, Kevin or Kev as he likes to be called, does help out quite a bit with looking after Bec whilst I focus on Seb.

But if only I knew how much life was going to test me and guide me back to an old flame, an old romance, and old lover. Where is that crystal ball when you need it right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, what do you think about a day out at the Zoo as a birthday treat from Daddy, Mummy and Daddy Kev, hey little man?" I said as I lightly roughed up Seb's hair. He hated it because he would take ages trying to get the right look everytime we went out - even if it was going to the shops for a second.

Seb by now, is turning 5 in a few days and Rebecca, myself and Kev want to take Seb out to his favourite place on the harbour.

"Yes p...pwease Daddy!" Seb beamed up and smiled for absolute joy

"Awesome. Well, you better finish up your breakfast and hope into the bath. I've filled it up for you so it should be the right temp for you by the time you get up and in there ok. Once you're dressed and Daddy, Mummy and Big K are finished getting ready, we will head out ok?"

"Yaaaaayyy" seb replied emphatically as he finished up his cereal and ran upstairs to have a bath and get ready for the big day ahead

"Take it you broke the new to Seb?" Rebecca said walking into the kitchen as I finished my coffee quickly

"How could you tell?" I said looking up smiling at her

"Well, the running and general excitement gave it away immediately" Rebecca replied

"Yeah, tell me about it. You sure your up to today. Understand if your not feeling right?" I asked just to be double sure

"Yes, I'm fine. Think i just caught a bug or something. It is going around and we just had winter finish up, thanks to the hotter weather we are now having for spring, but certainly feel much better now" Rebecca said looking at me and holding her stomach at the same time.

She had been vomiting and unable to keep anything down for a few days, well more so since last night but still didn't want her to push herself if she wasn't really up to the long travel and day ahead

"We'll try and take it easy for you. Last thing I need is for Kevin going off at me for not trying to take it easy. I'm going to take a shower cause I need one and I will go check on Seb and make sure he is getting ready and not stuck on that iPad as usual"

"Ok great. I'm just going to have some toast and a brew then whilst you get ready. Kevin's just having a shower but i'm sure he would have been finished right now" Rebecca said as she popped the kettle on to make a cup of tea she wanted

"Ok. I'll let you know when i'm ready and I'll bring the birthday boy down and we can get on our way after that" I replied walking off to my bedroom and bathroom to have a shower.

"Ok sure. Meet you outside in an hour ok" Rebecca said as she popped out her phone from her pocket.

Tapping on her phone, she found a contact she was looking for dialed, keeping an eye out for Robert to ensure he didn't know what her actual plan was for the day.

"Hey its me. How did you go last night. Did you convince him to come with you?"

"Good. We should be there within the next 3-4 hours by the time we get the train into the city and then a ferry over to the zoo. So where are we going to meet exactly?" Rebecca asked the caller

"Ok well, I was thinking of probably in the main cafe/eatery area. That way it can look more like a coincidence more than anything cause if Robert knew what I was up to, things might go wary from there"

"Ok great. I'll text you once we have arrived and when we are heading to the main eatery/cafe area"

With that, Rebecca hung up the phone, smiling like a cheshire cat from ear to ear. Her plans were finally in motion and hopefully, this will get Robert out of his fun and back hopefully with the one true man he loves, Aaron.


End file.
